


A Witch's Birthday

by CastielsHeart



Series: Witch & Familiar [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dragon Dean Winchester, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch Jack, Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean wants to do something exciting on his witch's birthday.  Will Cas be up for it?Day 21 Prompt: Treasure + The Bewitching Hour





	A Witch's Birthday

Treasure + The Bewitching Hour

“Cas… Cas… wake up damn it!” came Dean’s impatient voice.

“What? I’m sleeping.” Castiel said burying his face into the pillow. 

He’d fallen asleep before the sun had went down. He’d been up at 3am to drive Jack to his three week apprenticeship, at The Ancient Witches’ Care Home, three hours away. Jack had whined the whole way there. Castiel was having none of it though. “Every Level Three witch has to complete an internship that is considered voluntary and enriching to the community. Be glad I didn’t take Gabriel’s advice and send you out with The Magical Accidents Clean-Up Society. My hair was purple for a week and I thought my fingernails would never grow back.”

Jack had looked at him dumbfounded for a long pregnant moment. “Fine but when I get back I want a free day to get all the old witch smell off me.”

Castiel had to bite his lip. His first response was to laugh but that would only encourage Jack’s behavior. So he settled for scowling at his apprentice, no matter how funny he found that statement.

He had come home, ate his dinner and fell asleep the moment he laid down in his bed. Now he was trying to ignore his husbands prodding for him to wake up. “Cas come on it’s almost the Bewitching Hour of your birthday.” Dean said trying to roll Castiel over.

“First of all it is the Witching Hour, second of all I don’t like to celebrate my birthday.” Castiel said finally opening his eyes to look at his familiar and husband.

“Come on Cas. They say a witch’s power is at his height during the witching hour and on your birthday you’re supposed to get an extra boost. Please Cas!” Dean begged.

“What exactly are we supposed to use this power for? We can’t exactly advertise to the human community that we are here.” Castiel finally said as he became more awake.

“I have an idea. Come with me?” Dean asked holding out his hand.

Castiel took it suspiciously but allowed himself to be pulled from his nice warm bed. Castiel pulled on his midnight blue cloak as they exited the house to the backyard. Dean had been busy while Castiel was asleep. Before the witch was a summoning circle in glow in the dark paint. Castiel read the ruins and gasped. “Pulchra Libido? Dean why are we summoning the essence of lust?”

“Come on Cas. Jack is gone. We haven’t been able to have any uninterrupted time lately.” Dean babbled.

“Are you feeling a little pent of my treasure?” Castiel teased.

Dean shrugged, “I want to feel you Cas. I thought with your boost in power it wouldn’t drain you and we’d be able to enjoy it.” The summoning can be draining on a witch, especially a spirit as wild as lust.

“Alright, but you’ll be responsible for keeping us safe. Once lust takes me over, I’ll be running on instinct.” Castiel says finally smiling.

“I will. Love you so damn much.” Dean says pulling the witch in for a kiss.

Castiel stood in the center of the summoning circle with Dean’s arms wrapped around his waist. Castiel closed his eyes because he didn’t need to see the circle, he could feel it. Dean was taking nice even breaths behind him and it was helping Castiel focus the power he could feel building inside of him.

Castiel took a deep breath and then spoke the incantation, “Voco super te spiritus libidine. Et invitare vos. Adiuro te ad voluntatem meam.”

The wind picked up and Castiel could feel the hot tendrils of heat licking at his ankles. He felt the spirit envelop him. Lust spoke to him and he let her in. He opened his eyes and swayed in his dragon’s arms. His dragon was wrong. He turned and looked upon Dean. NO this wasn’t right. He put his hand on his familiar chest and pushed his power into him.

“Cas what are you doing? You’re going to make me change form.” Dean said confused.

“Yes. Change my treasure.” Castiel said before forcing more power into Dean. 

Dean eyes glowed green as he transformed into his full dragon form. Telepathically Dean said, “Cas what are you up to?”

“We are going for a ride my love.” Castiel said before mounting Dean. Dean flapped his wings and took flight. Castiel guided Dean out of the city and into the country side. “There my love” The witch said pointing out a grassy field with nothing for miles.

Dean landed and Castiel dismounted. Castiel put his hands on his dragon and forced him to change back to his half human half dragon form. Dean was nude except for the smattering of green scales left on his body. His eyes glowed with power. Normally changing twice in such a short amount of time would have wiped Dean out but with Castiel’s increased power rushing through him, he felt like he could take on the world.

“Cas…” Dean spoke but Castiel quieted him by putting his fingers on his lips.

“Lay down with me.” Castiel said with his eyes glowing with power.

Dean lay in the grass as Castiel stripped then straddled his husband. Dean felt like he was losing time because it seemed like seconds and Castiel was riding his cock relentlessly. Castiel was using his power to heighten the pleasure. As Dean neared climax, he felt like he was going to fly apart. Castiel leaned down and bit Dean’s neck. The pain was sharp and it sent the dragon over the edge.

The next thing Dean knew the sun was coming up. Castiel was snuggled on top of him and he was back in his full human form. The empty grass field from the night before was filled to bursting with wildflowers, roses, and vines of every variety. Castiel had used his excess power to create and Eden around them.

Castiel awoke and look Dean in the eye. “I hope you enjoyed that because we won’t be doing it again for a while. If Gabriel makes fun of me because I walk funny later today, I’m going home and kicking your ass.”

Dean laughed, “Of course. Got enough energy to transport us home. Don’t think I can change again with risking unconsciousness.”

“Give me a minute.” Castiel said before seizing Dean’s mouth in a brutal kiss. “My treasure.” Castiel muttered before snapping his fingers and transporting them home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome.


End file.
